The heavenly War
by BlueBird.sama
Summary: Itachi kill or be killed whats your choose? To win Kill the other kings and queens. The mess up more bloody version of chess real life you got the pawns and the good vs evil right? what could be better add the crazy girl to be a player then your life is as good as die
1. Ch1 It started at the Sea

**We hello this is going to be my 3****rd**** story in fanfiction it is a ItaSaku story and I hope you will like it! **

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.. I WISH I did then ..itachi -/-**

_**Song:** **Hurt- Illuminated**_

* * *

Flowing impulsive short locks of pink, she stood staring into the sea of waves washing the sand. Her white dress twirled with the wind she didn't care just kept her glare towards the intensity view feeling a little nostalgic.

"Sakura"

She turned her head only to find a man in a black sleeve shirt having an emotionless face as ever. He looked pale like some sick person but that wasn't true he was just in need of some major tanning. But she knew he was physically strong and mentally too. Stronger than her body she felt a rush of memories when looking that him. _Unfair god is so unfair. _Thinking to herself, a gust of wind flew by sending shivers down her spin she grabbed her arms automatically.

"What do you want Sai" finally responding.

Walking over to the pink haired girl he spoke "you weren't that school so I came looking"

She raised an eye brow that him "oh really now Sai but how did you know I was here" putting a finger towards her chin tilting her head to his.

He stared at her for a minute before answering. Keeping that emotional expression of his, he muttered "Because this is where it all started right?"

Her head fell down from the overwhelming words. Lifting her head she turned towards to the ocean once again. "You will never chance ne Sai?" speaking calmly.

"That statement is your opinion about me, mine is you are still stuck in the past aren't you Sakura?" that question brought a curious thought to the girl. Amused she left out a laugh.

"You should go to your class now ne Sai sensei?" she sent an intense glare warding the man to go away.

He shrugged the glare away "I will go but don't you dare be late for my class Sakura" pointing innocently at the girl. Satisfied with the sentence she smiled at the man.

"Hai, Sai sensei" giving a thumbs up with a small wink.

Walking away unconscious he looked over his shoulder to see a pink hair blowing everywhere, with a sad expression filled with grief looking lost with anticipation. He understood that face because he had that face before too now he doesn't show any emotion just like a shell. Like a curse to all that lived like this we are beyond lost just being here.

* * *

She could still remember all of her memories of those guys funny how the world works living, eating, sleeping, and dreaming. She was thinking when a bright light appeared in front of her she didn't look back keep the stare that the thing. Everything when in grey time stopped

Suddenly a bunny appeared with big wide red eyes. It spoke in a soft yet serious tone.

While bouncing "Sakura Haruno"

"…" The girl pink haired girl glared that the thing with hatred.

* * *

In the hallways the same light hit the man. Only stopping to turn he was staring that the same bunny only with black eyes staring back. He walked towards the bunny hopping and bowed that the bunny.

* * *

Wearing an embroidered dress she lifted her sunglasses to see a blue eyed bunny hop towards her she frowned. "So-

* * *

The classical music flood the room while the red haired man played with his piece of clay delicate hands molding it to a shape of a women he stopping to see a bright light hit on the top of his piece. The brown eye bunny jumped down from the clay. Looking that the thing the man smirked "Its time"

* * *

Sitting in the grand chair she stared that her paper work frustrated she looked up and saw a bunny with green eyes. She widened her eyes for a second and composed herself in front of the little thing. "Bunny let me guess why you're here?"

* * *

Ladies to his left and right a glorious blond hair girl in her 20's whispered some words in his ear causing him to grab her legs slight and whisper some back. Looking for some action the beautiful white skin women with long black hair moan that the brown hair man. He was cut off by a shiny white light and glass like eyes staring that the scene. "Really now of all the time can't you see I am having some fun" he laughed that the bunny.

* * *

A women with long curly black hair stood looking outside that her plants right below of her window. She signed remembering the light with that scary looking grey eyed bunny. Placing a hand on her tummy she spoke "Mommy promises to be alive after this entire thing is over ok" a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

Swimming was always is passion his life. No matter what it was he the water that is? Even after all these years the waters remained the same it still didn't change he still loves it until the bunny with violet eyes said those things. Why did it have to be him did he do something to upset the gods. "Even water dries up right?" said as he floated on the lake a little more.

* * *

A beautiful man stood that the top wearing a custom made suit. He looked that the city through his window all the lights shimmering. He rested his fingers on the glass he knew what was coming. Closing his bright silver eyes looking that his reflation noticing the strange light he didn't even dare turn for he knew that this was coming. The gold eye bunny stared that the man.

* * *

**Well Chapter 1 is done so do you all like you all are thinking what am I reading now ?**

**Well what is with the bunnys? cheese I know but I was thinking of using something else but naaa I LIKE BUNNIESSS!**

**Who are those people that the bunny-san came to? wHy is it so depressing? WHERE IS ITACHI ? SAI IS A TEACHER:DDXDD? OMG **

**^^^^^^^^ I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS JUST WAIT its part of the story you have to figure it out by READING YA! **

**Quote of the Day YAAA**

"**Count your age by friends not years. Count your life by smiles, not tears" –BY John Lennon**

**_REVIEW I LOVE YA GUYS !_**


	2. Ch2 Let Start the War

**Now we have ch.2 hope you all liked the first ch. well more info and Drama. **

**I don't own Naruto Please I know we all LOVe some of Itachi I know I would **

**Song: Somewhere only we know by Keane**

* * *

**Ch2 Let the war Start**

* * *

**"Deidara"**

**"Garra"**

**"Pein"**

**"Hinata Hyuuga"**

**"Kakashi Hatake"**

**"Touya Kai"**

**"Shikamaru Nara"**

**"Kana Suefumi Mandon"**

**"Itachi Uchiha** is your King piece Sakura Haruno may the heavens be with you" The red eyes bunny glowed then deliberately disappeared.

"Stupid little bunny thing!" yelling upwards that the sky Sakura fell down losing all her strength. The world is cruel when reality hits you in the face. All you do is watch the battles of humans. In the end you have nothing. Standing side by side then to-

**_~these feelings like no other I want you to know_**

**_~I never had someone that knows me like you do~_**

Picking up her cell she answered it "Hay Sai you got some weird looking things visiting you today?"

"The bunny-san yes you to right?"

"Mpft.. those little things I swear I would have kill it that the spot if it didn't look so …cute" she said distantly.

"-_-"

"Do you know the piece you got?"

"If I did what would you do Sakura?"

"So you don't trust me you pale sicko" Slightly raising her voice.

"I could say the same to you hag" amused by the statement.

You could see the vein on her head "Fine then don't call me pale sicko!" slamming her cell. Pissed off she decide to take a walk down the path to the city. Passing the building one by one she keep a good pace on walking avoiding human contact. She was thinking about her piece this

"King piece Itachi mm-

* * *

"Itachi! Ja-na !" A super active boy in orange tie yelled that the top of his lungs. Waving his arms in the airs "Teme ! See you that school tomorrow!" Everyone turned their heads towards the loud teen. Only to see his wide smile a couple girls giggled that him. While others shook their heads that this loud mouth "Baka" answer the thoughts of people he just walked away from the crowd of people.

"But he is your friend" smirked that the little brother.

The boy pouted that his older brothers statement. But he shrugged it off the comment. He looked to his right his brother stood still. His brother was one of the most popular people in the school he was the student council president. Looks, money, and smarts hitting all the checks in the girl's books. But most girls were scared to approach him because of the most famous family glare that would make your died grandfather wet his pants. But he knew he wasn't anything like his brother. Sasuke Uchiha had the looks to not so much as smart as Itachi but was the captain of the kendo team which made something itself. His alluring personality making girls scream out to take their virginity. Only causing Sasuke to be guarded around females "Nii-san you were waiting here" he questioned the older Uchiha.

"nnmm" responding to the younger Uchiha.

"Sorry I was late me and the baka had to clean up duty" pouted with a frown.

Smiling lightly Itachi patted Sasuke spiky hair. "I know let go" he picked up his bag pack which was on the floor. Staring to walk when Sasuke stopped bewilder Sasuke just stared that his brother "How?"

"I am the student body president so I have my ways" whispered Itachi.

Sasuke ears picked up the low talking he walk down the path next to his brother just thinking _well I never want to be the enemy of this man. Just saying it is a threat itself. _Both brothers pasted the countless of houses and buildings.

Not noticing the shadow pasting behind them.

* * *

Sakura slowly followed the brothers. She just happened to past by seeing them walk she decide to follow just for safety matters. Seeing how they dressed _just got out of school. _The uniform they worn from the academy Konoha Lemon Tea jacket with white trim and an emblem of the Konoha symbol on the pocket and wide-legged pants. A black tie require in the school. As for girls a Japanese School Girl Uniform Red Tartan Dress she knew because she was a student to. It was an expensive school for the rich and the wealth. Getting in is one of the hardest things on earth. She knew because she when through the process it was weird and hard. She noticed how close the brothers were by following them. Itachi had a warm expression towards his younger brother. Sasuke looked annoyed yet happy that the same time Sakura was shocked that the rumored student council president could even be kind she saw the glare once when Itachi caught her ditching a class the glare lasted 10 sec yet she never forgot it. It was scary, that's all need to be said. She included that the brothers had a brother complex, slight laughing that the thought she didn't notice that a rode of steel was coming her way.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were just talking about how their day went when they heard rumble behind them. Turning their heads to see only a bright pink hair girl jump back her head was hit shedding some blood. The blood fell down splatting her pure white dress. They looked shocked that the scene however slightly curious. Sasuke widened his eyes while Itachi narrowed his. They continued to watch the fight unfolded feeling unable to do anything but look. Itachi wanted so much to help but he had an urge to stay still to protect his innocent brother. Sasuke wanted to punch the guy that did that to a girl however frustrated his older brother never ever been a fight where it involved movement what so ever, being the good young brother and kendo captain of the Konoha he had to protect the student body president that deliberately was his older brother. **(A/U: I know right brother complex what can you do -_-")**

Sakura was pissed her not only was her good new dress was ruined but her cover was blow away by this stupid guy. She could feel a bad throbbing sound which wasn't good. Adrenaline filled her veins when she knew who just attack her. Only one guy would do something like this.

"Stop hiding you bastard Sasori" shouting towards the build. Trembling and anticipation unconsciously roamed the air above.

He looked at her and smiled sickly "Smart as always blossom" his red hair flew with the wind. Wear a simple white sleeve shirt with 3 opened buttons showing his chest eyes as mischievous as ever.

"What with the sneak attack bastard" saying in a pissed off tone her glared turned to venom.

He brought steel rode to his lips with a swoop lick of her blood "you're my pray" hissed that Sakura, Disgusting both Itachi and Sasuke.

Breathing in Sakura took the blood from her forehead to her fingers. Directing the directions of her fingers to a shape of star in mid-air she shouted "I hear by open my contract to the gods come forth chains of Balroe!" A bright light came down from above appearing a silver chain like whip in Sakura hands. She smiled tightening her grip on the whip. She ran forward to Sasori gathering as much momentum as possible she jump up doing a back flip. The whip still in her hand she turned her arm causing the whip to directly hit, slicing the building in half.

Sasuke mouth opened a few inches "She is… strong" said whispering. Itachi just nodded agreeing on the comment.

Sasori ran towards the end of the build and jumped off falling 20 feet below. Using his power he called "Rods of the golden Sun appear" suddenly 50 golden rods began to fall straight towards Sakura.

Only dodging first 10 but the rods didn't stop come so she used her whip to twirl herself creating a shield of chains. The rods broke due to the friction of the whip, a beautiful displace of sparking golden ran down hitting Sakura.

"Your aim still sucks Sasori" muttering loud for him to hear.

"Who said I was aiming that you Sakura" he spitted that her.

She stopped that looked up to see the rods stop turning their aim that Sasuke and Itachi. Running with all her might to get to the brothers _I am not going to make it._ Grabbing the remaining of her strength she through her whip aiming towards the rods, the chains rapped around the rods stooping her foot down with gravity she pulled back the rods taking a lot of her power in she shouted "I am not letting this happen any time soon!". The rods pulled back towards Sasori but nowhere near him.

"And you say I have bad aim." He responded sarcastically

She point above him "you do and look above" before he could look above the huge building rocks fell on him. "Shi-" didn't even finish the sentence. Breathe in and out trying her best to lower her heart rate. She was about to fall but the brothers caught her. Pulling her up Sasuke asked "what the hell was that?"

Sakura didn't even lift her head she was too drain "can we talk in a place more private" huff and puffing.

"Ok" Itachi took lead and put her arm on his should showing Sasuke to do the same. He stopped to see the world was all grey and colorless but she cut him off "don't worry it will go to normal later please somewhere before that bastard awakes up please" she was pleading to the two handsome guys.

"Let's go" the brothers said unison.

* * *

**DONE CH2 YAAYAAY you like ? hope u like the fight it was funny to write.!**

**Konoha uniform YA**

** /trends/09_ **

**Quote of the day:**

"**I am me you are you so be who you are because I am still stuck being me" – **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS next ch. What is going on now?**

MORE QUESTIONS YAYAYA


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3 is here you know-it! ENJOY THE SHOW**

**I don't own Naruto I own my cake I'm eating now :P**

**Song: 2NE1 - I AM THE BEST (내가 제일 잘 나가) M/V**

* * *

**Lets have the talk Part 1**

* * *

"Wow" is all Sakura had to say. The Uchiha's were beyond loaded their house was probably build for the king or Queen of the country. It was big and big did I say big yap it was BIG. It was too much for words stone and marble ran through the whole house. Just the pretty princess fascinate Sakura was trembling with delight. Too bright for a normal civilian there garden went on for at least a 20 feet of white, pink, and red rose. A huge gate with the Uchiha engraved letters.

Sasuke Intruded by saying "Let's go inside the room's" looking around to see the maids frozen and not moving he climbed the steps with Itachi and Sakura slowly. It took a while to reach the top of the white marble stairs. Sakura breathing began to calm down but she still had a bad headache.

Sasuke sat Sakura on the king size bed while Itachi when to get the first aid kit. Giving some water to the rag girl Sasuke just kept staring strangely at the girl. "Stop the death glare Uchiha" mutter Sakura after gulping down the water.

Sasuke was going to reply but cut by the door slamming shut by Itachi. Itachi his best to wrap the bandage around Sakura head, Sakura groan in pain. "T-to tight-t Uchiha-san" mutter the last words before her head exploded.

"Oh sorry" he less the tightness, "So explain what we just saw" questioned the older Uchiha.

"If Sasuke-san here saw the same as you Itachi-san then Sasuke you are a piece in the game that is." She was about to continue but Sasuke cut her off by saying "I am a what and what do you mean game"

"Really what the hell are you?" questioned Sasuke.

"I'm a regular girl who goes high school with the rich" she shrugged off the comment.

Sasuke responded sarcastically "Oh and you forgot the whole "I can create a whip in mid-air by saying some magical words.""

Sakura give her thumbs at Sasuke "that too."

Itachi was curious on how this girl knew him and his brother until her he recalled _that hair pink. Pink, where have I seen it before. _Nostalgic he knew where "your Sakura Haruno 2nd year right I caught you in the hallway" said intensity.

Sakura rubbed her head and relied "ya that was me sorry about that well yes I go to the same school as you two" blushing she turned away from the glaring man. "What do you want to know" she question even though she knew just would freak out anybody.

"Start from the beginning" with the murder intent from Sasuke_ she probably one of the stalker fan girls_. He crossed his masculine arms.

"Ok" raising her arm innocently, Itachi seem amused by the action. "Well let's start with Itachi-san here" she pointed a finger that the tall handsome man. "You are the King of this game, the game is called the Heavenly War it's a game which has 9 kings or queens depends on the gender ok. Each King or Queen has two pieces these pieces will fight for you. I am a guide or guardian of you basically I tell you the rule who explain stuff get it."

Sasuke just looked that the girl as if she was a crazy nut job. Sakura knew that look too well "I am not crazy Sasuke-san" replying.

"Who was that guy trying to kill you then?" Sasuke asked the pink job.

Sakura frowned that the thought "oh you mean that bastard that attacked me back then he is a guardian like me. His name is Sasori he wasn't supposed to do that but he did. He just doesn't like me so well" Shaking her head. Laughing slight she mutter "jealous bastard that is what is and always"

"…**..-_-….."** Itachi and Sasuke just stood ragged watch the weird girl on the bed laughing.

"What do you mean guardian?" Itachi questioned.

"Oh it mean's like a watcher or so to say a teacher" responding to the question answered Sakura.

"Well so what else do the famous brothers want to know?" She looked that two glares Sakura sent her killer smile that them.

Itachi took a seat that his custom wooden chair "Stop playing Sakura-san these is a serious matter" argued the older brother.

Her smile fated away leaving a frown she tilted her head, her pink locks falling to the side of her face she send a murdering glare "Do I like look like I was playing when I protect you butts from Sasori"

Sasuke unconsciously took a step back when her attitude suddenly changed. Itachi on the other hand had a skeptical expression surprised and amused that the same time. He chuckled at himself _it's been a while seen I been interested in something. _"Then explain why I am the King of this game" questioning the girl.

"I don't pick who is in the game heck I don't even want to be in this game but I have" she shudder that the thoughts.

Sasuke wondered "What do you get for playing this game?"

She said "Your lives" empty. Itachi automatically put the pieces together turning to "so if you don't play you die right Sakura-san"

Smirking "yap that's right" she replied.

Sasuke widen his eyes "What?! That can be right you die for not playing something stupid. This has to be a joke!" a vein popped out.

Simply said "No this is reality not some damn dream or joke Sasuke-san"

"Then how do you win uhh tell me seen you're the mighty guardian" said Sasuke putting quotations around the word Guardian.

Signing she stated "You have to eliminate the other Kings and Queens but before that you need to find all your pieces"

"Earlier you said Sasuke is a piece what are these pieces meant to do?" Itachi put his elbow on the table next to him.

"Pieces like in chess bored they fight right? Example I said earlier you get two so Sasuke here is automatically one piece you need. But you have to find the other piece on your team to fight" breathing out Sakura was tired.

Sasuke question her statement before "eliminate?"

"Kill Sasuke" finishing his thought process.

"We have to kill 8 other people that aren't right then what is the point in playing if there is a chance that you might die too uhh!" Shouted Sasuke he looked disgusted that Sakura.

"I agree" barely heard Itachi spoke.

"Then everybody in your team will die. If you're willing to give up so early Uchiha-san's" she fell towards the bed on her back, eyes glued to the celling emotionless.

Sasuke fell back as Itachi was shock not even speculating the rules. "W-what?" Sasuke stuttered quietly.

Saying obviously "You heard me right? So that's what happens when you don't play your whole team dies and seeing how you don't know whom your third player is that person will still die if you decide not to play. It could be someone's daughter, a lover, a husband, a son, a class- Sasuke cut her off

"Then why do we have to fight killing, killing is all we get" quall Sasuke. Itachi was bewilder by Sasuke outtake and smiled slightly.

She raised a hand towards the celling her delicate fingers twirled towards the light searching for the radiating warmth of the transparent chandlery. Itachi looked that the enigma girl and her actions. "You have a choice either to fight or to run away. To fight and do your best to live or to give up and die, live so you could see another day. Don't you think that is why people fight?" she smirked.

* * *

Sasuke stood emotionless just looking that the girl. Then a women barged into the room she wore a beautiful dark blue silk gown. Her long black hair was pulled up to a bun.

"Oh my Ita-kun and Sasu-chan are home with a girl no doubt" she started to giggle when both of her sons blush a hint of red on their cheeks.

Slapping a hand on his forehead Sasuke panicked "Okaa-san it's not-

Itachi stayed silence watching the scene unfold.

The women put a hand in the air facing Sasuke "Let me guess both of my sons are in love with the same girl" She blushed that the thought "Haven't I taught you boys better than that because there will be no rivalry in my house" deepen her voice that the last couple of words. The three felt the temperate drop a few degrees.

The three sweats dropped.

"I mean I understood how young teenage boy have such hormones and they feel like they need to release so young but" Itachi turned to a stone man, Sasuke lost his thought process trying to stop the image brought by his own mother. Sakura face burned a deep hard red the kind that would only leave a mark scaring her future forever. **(A/U: u guys get the comment hahhahHAHAHA)**

The women swiped her head like a hawk towards Sakura only to scary the wits out of Sakura she jump to her.

"Oh my dear what happened to your head it's bleeding" She hushed in a flash right in front of Sakura, she could do nothing but widen her eyes. Itachi and Sasuke slowly backed away for the two women. "Itachi Uchiha/ Sasuke Uchiha get you big butts here right now this minute" scolding her children. Sakura chuckle that the two expressions.

"I'm all right Mrs. Uchiha-sama" sending her innocent cute smile.

"Aww arch you so cute but no I won't do let go~" with a sparkle in her eyes she signed her arms bring 2 maids they silently brought Sakura with her; she went outside the room leaving two teens trying to figure out what just happened?

Itachi was the first to break the silence "Okaa-san just took Haruno-san to the _room_ Sasuke"

Sasuke slumped down in against the wall "Nii-san do you think she will make it out of the _room_?" gulping down a water bottle.

"I don't know….. Maybe" he relied.

* * *

**OMG ending right! SO WHAT IS THIS ROOM THAT ITACHI AND SASUKE ARE TALKING ABOUT FIND OUT NEXT CH.!**

**Don't you all love Mikoto she is so Kawaii!**

**I will explain more about this war/game "THE HEAVENLY WAR" yap ! so keep on reading love you all**

**Quote of the Day!**

"**To be able to truly love someone you have to be able to let them go"**

**REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. The Talk part 2

**Chapter 4 Hello guys hope you enjoy the ch! Yaaaa moving on to the chapter**

**I don't own Naruto **** I love the akatsuki ! ITACHI LOVER FOREVER PEOPs**

**Song: Good life by one republic**

* * *

Rushing the injured girl to The Room the beautiful women smiled. Turning the glass nob they entered the room.

Sakura felt her blood turn gold. The room was full of cloths and more Cloths. There were dresses, shirt, skirts, pants, jeans, and tanks. Just a women's dream closet only in a room "Wow" was the only reaction from Sakura. Twisting her head to see each corner of the room filled up with some sort of object it was beautiful. Sparkles spread to her toes and head.

"So what's your name honey?" the beautiful tilted her head.

"Haruno Sakura" shyly responded. She just looked down slightly it's been a while seen she felt this nervous before.

"Oh well Sakura-san I hope that my boys aren't causing you any trouble" stated directly at the girl. The women knew her boys didn't cause drama only watch from afar but it didn't hurt to tease right?

"Oh no Uchiha-sama they didn't I got this from falling your boys just saw and helped me that's all" she continued to look down.

"Call me Mikoto dear and let's get that wound on your head cleaned up" walking towards the closet she garbed a first aid kit. Sakura soon follow after she chooses to sit down on the Victorian looking rose silk bench. The wound wasn't deep but the alcohol caused her to deliberated flinch while Mikoto wrap the bandage around her head she signed softly. "Stay here for a moment while I go pick up something" she paced to a light pink door opening it and went in.

_What have I got myself into _she wondered. The room really was godlike she heard a pair of heels click coming towards her looking up she widened her eyes "Mikoto you don't have really I've caused so much trouble already" waving her hands stating no.

The women smiled a bright one show her straight teeth. "Nonsense"

Sakura sweat dropped.

The brother waited patiently at the room. The air was tense deliberately a needle would drop and the brothers would notice it. Yet how could they not be tense when a weirdo with pink hair and emerald eyes comes dropping this new "oh you're going to die if you don't come do what I say" Ha more drama like I need enough with Naruto all day and those fan girls Sasuke tense at the thought. He turned to see his brother stare into the door burning his eyes at the wood. Sasuke saw that face 2 times in his one was when they were kids he accidently ripped one of Itachi's books he got that stare for 1 minute and never forgot it. Another time was when he was in the shower and his brother was in the locker room get something when suddenly a fan girl somehow got in the shower and started to take some exotic pictures of him. He didn't notice the girl but his brother got the camera and broke it, giving a skeptical expression to the girl. She didn't move strangled by the sound he turned to see a red head with eyes looking shocked with overwhelming emotions on her face he called "Nii-san"

"Sasuke I got this" Itachi waved a hand to the frozen girl to follow. Rumored that the girl moved to another school the next day, he shook his head the reputation of Itachi Uchiha was high one of the highest.

The door knob turned the door sled Sasuke automatically stood. Itachi stared they both were breathless. "So boys I take it you love Sakura's new outfit right?" the mischievous women smirk that her sons. She was good not good really good at things, she saw the tiny tin of red on both of her boys _awww so cute _she thought. _Well maybe not for Sakura-chan_.

Walking in she had not expected to be like this the boys just stared, it was awkward for her too. Never in god's hell would she wear this but Mikoto is so-

Flashback~~

What have I got myself into she wondered. The room really was godlike she heard a pair of heels click coming towards her looking up she widened her eyes "Mikoto you don't have really I've caused so much trouble already" waving her hands stating no.

The women smiled a bright one show her straight teeth. "Nonsense" she held a dress. It was glorious gold satin with a black slash. The front of the dress had a V cut. "I have been told for great styles by others honey so" silently putting her arm she brought Sakura to the grand mirror by the side. Holding the satin dress in front she said "Look how beautiful you are"

Deepening her blush she signed "…"

End of flashing moment ~~~~

_You can't fight with this woman_ thought the girl. The dress fit perfectly around her body. Mikoto added a few touches like black dangling earing and some gold heels with long straps to tight up her legs. On her neck Sakura wore a necklace on it had a long cross with a sapphire cut diamond. Her pink locks were long curls running down her neck. A fine line of makeup was spread across her face. Light blush, black eyeliner on the tips to enhance her emerald eyes, curled lashes, and smoky deep red to have a dark favor.

Itachi was simply too shocked of what happened to her. Beening his eyes to her she was speechless to him. Her dress wrapped her curves simple beautiful. The deep V in her dress brought eyes directly to her chest he backed away from his thoughts. Her slim Legs to her waist going up her pale neck... He looked away from the girl to his smirking mother.

Blushing harder Sasuke just kept staring at the pretty girl.

"Well Sakura going to be a guest at the ball tonight boys doesn't she look lovely" The women spoke softly. She paced her way to the door turning her head "oh and boys play nicely" exiting a soft chuckle was heard.

Sakura was the first to react "Oh all the things I thought would happen this isn't one of them."

"Haruno-san lets continue our conversation about the topic we last discussed." Itachi went to shut the door. Sasuke took a sit on the bed lying down. Sakura laced against the wall for support.

His eyes plagued with her image next his wall she signed "What is it you need to know Itachi?" she questioned.

"How long do we need to fight? Do you know what we need to do?" He just stared at her.

She rose her head towards him "I honestly don't know how long these wars last, first thing we need to know is who your third piece is and find that person."

Sasuke listened quietly "Who created this mess anyways?"

"Oh that's a long story" she breath in.

Both brothers had their eyes on her.

"Well here's the story…

~ oNce a LoNg time aGO there lived a God Whom was bounded to the Skies, He was cold, Solid, lonely, And Trapped in the world which we called the heavens. His wings were bigger that any angel. His hair was golden, eyes of the bluest ocean. He didn't talk to any god or thing, just watch time pass. Years turned to decades later he saw humans and got interested in them. Watching them while they work, laugh, and love each other he soon found a girl no other than 16 she was beautiful for a human different kind of beauty not goddess glimmer. Just simple and yet everlasting she had long silk black hair and green clear orals for eyes. Her kindness towards people and her never ending smile made his smile. Watching her grown for a child to a woman amazed his. Day to day she never chase to make him happy. Until he knew he was in love with a human.

oNe Day he changed to a Dove to see her. They became friends later calling him he came. One night she became ill she stopped calling him. He knew that she was dying, she called him one last time She saw not a dove but a man he turned to his god form in front of her he said "I will save you" She was shocked with him and cried when he started to disappear into feathers "NO! please don't disappear!" She cried with all her heart towards him. His arm touched her face a thumb to her tears. "I don't want this why would you go so far with me" she hugged him. With one replied

he said "I love you."

He was disappearing

Time seem to have stopped for her she stared into his eyes. "Never once have I ever wanted anything more than you" He said "To me you are so important, for one month with you are more than all the decades I have ever lived." He touched her and placed a kiss one lips. Over and over kissing and touching her she screams echo his name. He placed a kiss on her head. She breathing was shallow.

~A feather gone.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" she whispered to him while he placed his lips on her neck smelling her inviting sent. She seems to be crying harder as he continued to kiss her. "I'm sorry" he whispered in her hear.

~A feather gone.

She lifted her head towards him "I love you and will always" she smiled at him.

~A feather gone.

He stood there shocked from her and smiled a real smile "You never fail to amaze me."

~A feather gone.

"I want to be with you forever" closing her eyes she felt warmth.

~A feather gone.

"Promise me never to lose your smile" he hugged.

~A feather gone.

"I promise"

~The Last feather fell to her hand.

"Anglic" she crumbled to the ground. Crying she held to the feather with all her might.

The gods felt anger at the human for that they sent an angel to kill the girl. However it was rumored that the women give birth to a child. Half god and human that child give birth to the Heavenly War.

A war in which is paying the piece of bloodshed for the loss of a god.

* * *

**END OF CH! 4 I cried while typing the story of the god and human wow I know right DRAMA MIKOTO ROCKSlove her !11! **

**SO QUOTE IS : LIVE WHILE YOU CAN NOW !**


	5. The Talk part 3

**HAPPY NEW 2013 PEOPLE love you guys !~~~**

**CH 5 HEAvenly War people like the story Sorry im so late updating my chapters its drama for me to do it and im really lazy to typing my storys SRRY BADDDDD **** !**

**Also I like to thank those who read my story lots of thanks to them for favor or alerts WARMS MY HEART :D I LOVE NARUTO also I love you NEJI HYUGA AND ITACHI UCHIHA :D XDT_T MY ANIME MEN I LOVE AND ARE SO WONDERFUL PEOPLE IF YOU LIKE NARUTO READ THE MANGA AND YOU SHALL CRY T_T WARS SUCK **

**SONG: Within Temptation -Somewhere**

* * *

Sasuke just stared at the ceiling after the cascade of information. "How did you find out about us Haruno-san?" Itachi said unconsciously.

Sakura spoke "Every guardian gets a message on whom they have as kings or queens for a messenger bunny."

"…..Bunny" question both boys.

"Yap a bunny" answered Sakura.

Sasuke just laughed. Ignoring it "How do we fight?" question Itachi. Sasuke stiffened.

"I will tell you guys when we have all 3 people ok" Sakura started to play with her necklace.

Itachi stated to "Sasuke its almost time go get ready" he said firmly.

Sakura turned her head deliberately asking "Get ready for what?" tilting her head with an innocent look.

The boy's sweat dropped.

Sasuke answered "The ball don't you know that's why mother dressed you up" said quietly.

"0_0" widened her eyes on the new piece of information.

She started to get all fidgety. "What I didn't know that there was a ball really oh my god I don't like those. I thought she dressed me up for fun she had a look in her eyes" she murmured.

Itachi quirk at the new Sakura looking mortified.

Sasuke quickly left the room to go change for the ball. "Haruno-san there's nothing to be worried it's just a couple of people who will be attending so it isn't any significance." Itachi stated with mischievous eye.

"There is a library down stairs to the hall in the right it might be of your liking until the time of the ball will come get you later when we are ready" he said gently to her which surprised her.

"Aaa Thanks Uchiha-san" she replied.

"Oh and Haruno-san you may said my name because we will be knowing each other quite more don't you think." He smirked.

She blushed "Same goes for me….then see you later Itachi" she walked away going down the stairs. He saw her twirl to stairs see the flash of pink he almost reached out for a feel but pulled back.

She paced her way down the giant stair case her hand gliding against the cold marble. A shuddered fought in her. Curiosity flowed through her eyes looking around her stood history, beauty, and tradition. Walking past a painting and statues a pair of Katana stood out to her. They were old and ancient yet had a glow to them a caster of an illusion of power and strength to the holder. She felt the wave of nostalgic hit her

She closed her eyes she felt herself be pullback.

_A power force hit her she fell. She was shock only to look up to a grin the person she blinked. A sudden laugher hit her "What was that for I mean I'm all wet" she looked down and laughed._

"_When a person walking by the ocean in the summer another person is meant to push that person" He smiled and laughed at her expression. _

_She just stared "Who does that really?" she floated looking at him he was holding a stick "Are you going to hurt me or something if you are I will ghost hunt your soul forever" she said in a spooky voice. He had a smug look and said "No I would never hurt you and doesn't this look like a katana" he said calmly to her._

_Waving her hands in the cold water she quirked a comment "I really think you're reading too many shinobi story its affecting your head" _

"_Haha maybe but I really admire the katana's instead of the holders funny right?" he questioned._

_She was caught off guard by him "Well that's new of you what's different about the katana isn't the warriors holding and controlling the weapon's." she spoke._

"_Ya but the katana hold the legends don't you think they been in so many battles hold so many stories. Person after person held them stories created after generation, the Katana is amazing don't you think. They are the true art and beauty but hold power and glory to the wielder." He said with adrenaline._

_She was taken back and smiled up to him for his fascination for an object. Admired him for his ability to see another side of a picture he just reached up his hand to her. She held up a hand and._

_Pulled him down to the clashing sea of water catching him off guard he widens his eyes._

"_I gotcha" she said._

_Laugher flooded the place._

She opened to see the katana in front of her again. She smiled a sadden one at the object. She continued to the hall and opened the door to the right. Her eyes widened at the sight of book filling every nock and cranny of the room. The room was quite large to begin with a fire place by the side of the room. The room had a warm inviting smell to it. She walked to the widow side and spotted something it was a hard leather bound book with the words "Just One Moment For it All." The title brought trembling feelings to the tips of her fingers.

She decides to sit beside the window on the violet Victorian bench. Turning the pages to soon discovery an intense story with a strong character having such delicate past it was interesting in her part to uncover what anticipation. The main character a woman who has the reputation of a geisha to fall in love with a foreign man whom is an enigma to her they soon discover that he has to leave but she question him on his loyalties and who he loves more.

"Sakura-san" a masculine voice called for her. She whipped her head back to see a tall man.

She was surprised "Itachi" he had a black dress shirt with a golden tie, his hair was tied hanging down his collar. He looked different and had an odd feel to her. She could see a smirk on his face when she ran her eyes on him to see how his shirt clanged to his ribbed abs she blushed and said "You don't look so bad in that" she flashed a smile.

"Thank you Sakura-san you look beautiful yourself" he said with esteem. She stared that him did he just compliment her she thought. She shot back a comment.

"Well, well you know how to compliment people Itachi-san very popular with the ladies uhh?" she smirked.

He replied "I'm afraid so not much of my liking."

She looked at him and laughed "well that's a surprise Itachi-san why those fan girls must really get to you then."

Her laughing was a cute sight to him the way she looked at him with an amused attitude. He decided he like her laughing.

"While I must say that they do keep me on my toes" he shook his head that the thought.

"Yes, seeing you a doll up no wonder they want to claim the famous student body president" she shrugged a look.

They walked at a steady pace. Until they reached a large door, Itachi lightly pushed the wooden door.

Entering a doom of lights with a heavily playing instrumental in the background taking a step she looked to see Mikoto in a glamorous kimono it was black with pictures of the Uchiha fan around the tire silk. A gold head piece stuck on the top shaped like a dragon with red and white flowers hang out. There in the grand room people were talking, eating, and dancing it was magical room. The smells of flowers and delicious substances were arousing. Mikoto held herself with grace as she glided towards her son and Sakura.

"Sakura darling I hope you would be graceful to join company with my son Itachi here you see he's doesn't spend much time with people so it would be quite wonderful to have you accompany him" she reached Sakura hand and smiled to her. Mikoto pouted with a frown which Sakura thought was cute.

"Oh course I love to accompany Itachi he's very much a sweet gentleman" She squeaked when Itachi's hand crept to her waist. Sakura shot a look to Itachi.

Itachi ignored her "Well mother I'll leave to the guest then" turning his head he faced her and spoke to her in a whisper to her "let's go to the baloney to speak."

She could smell his misty scent. He's to close her though while backup she catches grimes of his black dark orbs and the beautiful eyes staring souls on her emeralds. She felt a rush of heat going to her face.

Mikoto smile turned to a giggle the two stood still face to her. "My, you two are absolutely adorable" her face softens. The warmth of lifted when a person arrived behind them.

"Oh my pleasure to see you again dear" Mikoto glided to the side to a person.

"Same to you" the person spoke.

Sakura froze. Trembling she lifted her head to the side to see.

"Never seen you arrive to one of these balls since you were young Konan-san" Mikoto hugged the young women.

Itachi noticed that Sakura looked shock. He looked to find Konan talking to his mother. She was looked just as stunning as ever still he last saw her years ago. The only thing was her popular grew beyond the years. Noticing people stop talking to see the famous young model she was a sight to see her beauty was known throughout the world. Today she was wearing a knee high black dress with a silver stud jacket. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she wore some silver 3in heels. She had the same air around her noticed Sakura.

"It has been a while hasn't it Mikoto-sama" Konan smiled making the people around blush.

"Oh dear oh course I missed you only to see you on the T.V. doesn't help" they both laughed.

Sakura just stared like this was an alien.

"Konan meet my oldest son Itachi and this is my guest Sakura Haruno" placing her hands on Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura felt a chilling feeling from Konan and stared back to her.

"Pleasure to meet you both" Konan smiled that them but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh what an honor to see you in person Konan-san you look very different from those underwear photos I get automatically from my email" Sakura smiled at the women.

Itachi was taken aback by the comment he looked at her.

Her stone blue eyes quirked "well men tent to go for the silk fine threads, if you ever need help" she smirk.

"How lovely so many beautiful women" a smooth deep voice said.

A man entered the building he was tall and masculine. Blond curly hair tied in the back and blue eyes he smirks seeing his 2 lovely ladies.

Itachi's eyes narrowed when he saw the man's eyes roam Sakura body.

Sakura muster up a look glaring to the man.

Konan ignored him and kept a steady face toward Sakura. Her lips twitched.

The man had a white dress shirt and vest with a black tie and a simple grey scarf. His pieced hear had a long silver cross hang on an ear the other had a diamond stud. He smiled at Mikoto she smiled back to the man.

"I'm getting lucky now to have 2 dear people back nice to see you again Aio" greeted Mikoto.

"Miko-san looking beautiful as ever now" he bent down and kiss the women arm.

"You look dashing Aio" she smiled walking towards him.

Sakura lips tightened_. This is why I hate dances and god forbid I just want to leave right now._

"Mikoto you look wonderful tonight and I'll take Itachi for a little chat to leave you to your guest" Sakura beamed a smile while taking Itachi's arm to her she steadily move silently.

Sakura could feel heated stares on her back and she ignored.

Her eyes harden with thoughts.

His blue eyes followed the pink he smirked.

Her blue eyes fell to the ground she smiled.

* * *

**End of chapter 5 hope you guys love it :DDDDDDDDDDDD **

**I have lots of fun with chapter XDDDDDD and **

**WHO IS AIO? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS THE GUY IN THE FLASH BACK? **

**OK I will tell you that the flash back guy will be coming back for MORE FLASHBACKSS! HE IS VERY IMPORTANT BUT WHO IS HE ~~! - ! OH SADNESS **

**QUOTE of the day :" I just want you to know baby you were the best " –song **

**QUESTIONS SO MANY WELL REAd on you find out ****)))))))**

**I HAVE LOTS OF CHARACTER IN THIS STORY SO YA AND I will be updating **

**OMG 22pages so far AAA :D XD and counting AAAA im happy **

**PLEASe review and hope you enjoy**


	6. The Talk part 4

**HI people Here to say HERE IS CH 6 of Heavenly war !**

**sO guys its going to be a a short chapter ok **** I'll MAKE A LONG CH next ch ok ****ME LIKe**

**Song:** **Life In Technicolor ii- Coldplay**

**THE BALONEY SCENE**

* * *

Itachi just stood there staring at the strange girl she whipped with him out of sight. She looked irrigated and frustrated she took a breath on the baloney. Shrugging she placed her hands on the railing.

"What was that in there?" Itachi muttered.

Sakura shook her head at him. Overwhelming emotions seem to be exploding in her head and heart. She was trembling from the chilling breeze. "Just some mix emotions that's all" she replied.

Itachi looked at her and questioned "So you know them?" he frowned when he saw her trembling.

She felt warmth engulf her. Looking back she saw a black suit jacket tilting her head at Itachi she raised an eyebrow. "umm thanks Itachi" she whispered back.

"Answer the question Sakura" Itachi said intensely.

She pouted "Ok I do know them both I just didn't expect to meet them here again" automatically raised her head to the moon it was coved with clouds she frowned.

"Are they in the war too?" he said stand.

"Well if they are then yes most like Konan and Aio are guardians too, this is troubling" adrenaline ran through her veins.

"Would they be able to do something Sakura" Itachi said anticipated.

"Let's just say it's dangerous to let anyone know who is the king or queen in this situation ok. Information is key to anything if it comes to lives. If you have information on your opponent you have the upper hand Itachi it's just dangerous doesn't matter if it a piece or guardian that know who's the identity of the king/queen. If you take the king out then its" she spoke softly

He continued "game over" looking distance.

"Tell me what going to happen in the end Sakura" he lowered his eyesight to her.

"You'll see if you make it Itachi so fight" she garbed his hand in hers_. They were bigger and larger but really warm_ she thought "Promise me Itachi Uchiha you will no matter give up ok" she held on longer.

He was taken by surprise yet again he smirks and patted her head "Ok"

She blush _what a pat on the head does he think I'm a dog? _She looks up to an amused face.

Sakura stood mortified.

Then her face darkens a deep red touch.

Itachi breath out a chuckle he held back. "Calm down Sakura"

"Wow this is something Itachi Uchiha can joke" she said looking up to him.

Itachi just stared at the enigma with mischievous eyes "everyone tries their best to hold back emotions no one is perfect. Its only takes time to decipher the most inevitable."

She smiles at the sky. _It's that conversation, Itachi is a little like him in personality and values_ entering her mind. Shaking her head she looks up to Itachi.

He noticed a look in her eyes when he started talking about emotions. An eye of emeralds gone hollow but filled with sorrow she tilted her head towards the endless skies and smiled him doesn't know why she looks so sad. _Maybe later I'll ask her_.

"Itachi I need to get going" she stood there looking at him.

"I'll drive you home then"

"You don't need to besides I won't like it, you going out there with me it's easy target" she give a stern look.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you Sakura" smirking he said.

"I'm going now tell Mikoto I'll return the dress tomorrow ok" she turned to leave when Itachi deliberately reach towards Sakura's arm tagging it to him.

"For a while stop trying to see me like a child that needs protecting I'm the student body president not some prince or king" she could see the worry in his eyes.

Murmuring she said "ok"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" for the 5th time she stated nervously.

"has anyone ever said your stubborn, Sakura" Itachi hand Sakura a black helmet.

"But really you never said this" she pointed that the object.

"if its safety don't worry, Sakura" he stated.

"Oh aye a motorcycle is much safer then walking home" she said sarcastically. Waving her arms in the air like a weirdo.

He unconsciously smirks.

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER !`````**

**Quote of the day "FIGHT for what you believe because even the little things can make you do the big" – B. **

**YAAAAAAAAAA **


	7. Memories

**Chapter 7 in Heavenly War :OOOOOO YAAAA omg guys this is going to be MOSTLY FLASH BACKS one stuff like SAKURAS past people with blank faces and such ! intro some new in FLASH BACKS ****)) SAKURAS PAST IS Tragedy im not LYING ****( ITS SAD JUST THINking ABOUT IT. IM LIKE WANTING TO CRY! FIGHTS, DEATHS, LIES, LOVE, and Family $$ ****that's right **** OH AND I WANT TO THANK THOSE WHO STILL READ MY WEIRDO STORIES AND SUCH I love the feeling so reviews and hope you guys still review your heart to THOSE OF us who have the time in our life to write some stuff HAHHA THANKS ok enough of my rant ON WORD TO THE STORY :D **

**OH AND IF YOU Notice I put songs for each chapter because I feel like this songs match the chapter in a way OH PEOPLE THIS IS ONE LONG BUTT CH SO THIS IS 2 parts **

**PART 1 Song: Lana Del Rey - Summer Sadness****LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING PLEASE BECAUSE THIS MATCHES !**

* * *

**PART1**

* * *

"**Please no don't leave me" she pleaded. She toss and turned in her dreamland waiting for him to return. She wanted to see him again even if it wasn't real.**

**Images flashed through her head. The image the memories of her **

"_Sakura" _

_Women in a suit carrying her bags called a girl, with bright pink hair and light emerald eyes came running. "Mama why are we leaving home?" asked the pink girl. She was going to leave her friends Yuki and Mimi she wasn't happy. Looking up her mama frowned. _

"_Because we are going to find a better home so please stay strong and be a good girl for me honey" the women placed a kiss on the pink girl._

_The pink girl smiles "I'll be a good girl mama."_

"_That's my girl" the women smiled._

…_._

…_._

…

_In a classroom full of kids the teacher introduces a new student. "My name is Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" she said shyly. _

"_ee is your hair fake sensei her hair look weird" snorting one kid said. The whole class started to laugh at her she lowered her head and stared at the floor. Thinking back she thought of her mama and what she said I'm going to be strong mama. _

"_Class quiet now Sakura here is new and you should say any of that would you like it if people did that to you?" The teacher had a calm look. She when to the pink girl "Sorry honey they may look a little mean but they are nice kids" She smiled that the pink girl. _

_Lifting her head the pink girl went to her new seat in the back. She sat next to a girl "umm hi I'm Sakura" said to the girl next to her. _

_The girl said "hi" and went back to what she was doing._

…

…_._

…_. _

_After some time the girl next to each seem to have become close friends they chat about books and the school the pink girl learned that the best place to eat at lunch was by the classrooms they sat next to each other all the time until one day the pink girl learned something about her new friend._

"_You're going to leave soon" frown the pink girl._

_The girl just stared at the wall in the classroom all the kids left already it was just them two. "Ya" she answered._

_The pink girl questioned "Where are you going?"_

"_Tokyo" her friend replied._

"_We can still be friends right?" the pink girl questioned._

_She smiled to the pink girl "Ya" was her only replied and seem to make the pink girl cry._

"_My dad told me to go meet him at the train so I have to go Sakura" said sourly. _

_The pink girl jumped on to her friend "I'll miss you and miss you" cried hard then ever she held on to her._

"_Me too" she started to crying on the pink girl._

_After a couple of minutes the girls calmed down._

_The pink girl wave to her friend leaving "Bye-bye Konan"_

…_._

…_._

…_.._

"_Sakura. Sakura! Your late!" he pouted at her._

_She yelled back "Sorry" rubbing her head. _

_He shifted on his bike and grabbing her bag she put hers on the basket in the front of his bike. She got one the back he rode the bike letting him carry her weight in the back she smiled down on him._

"_Here we GOOOO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs she laughed out loud at him. _

_She never felt so save in his arms she felt she could be anything. He just laugh out loud she would smile they were the team. They past the river he rode past it. She saw the kids playing he rode past it. She ruff his head he would go faster making her scream out his name and he laughs harder. _

_One by one gone tears shed life lost. _

_She never seen so much blood in her life 5 people died today and it was just the first day why she didn't know all she had was him right?_

_I have to fight._

_Just one more moment just one more second just maybe I could have saved him._

…_.._

…_.._

…

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA!" a battle cry shook the grounds. She ran to the enemy, dodging the reaper slices. The reaper managed to cut her arm. She ignored the throbbing pain in her right arm. Ran to the left she putted her chains and whipped the opponent in the leg. _

_A leg I have to do better she thought._

_The opponent didn't move she kept her deep breathing. Then she ran to Sakura grabbing her reaper and swigging multiple times. Sakura moved dodging it right, left, and left she did a cartwheel and grabbed her chain and ran to her enemy._

_She was out of breath but not out of spirit "KONANNNNNNNNN!"_

"_SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" a reaper slice headed to the chain _

_Causing an explosion._

…

…_.._

…_.._

_She saw him look that her he was blushing no he wasn't look at her but. She turns around to see a girl with her uniform on her hair was long black she had glasses. She was the new girl in their class. She was a shy geek in her dictionary but he likes her. She frowns and went to the restroom._

_Pointing him in the stomach with her elbow he coughs "W-wat tthat for Saku" he coughed. _

_She hugs while standing in front of class. The class when silent for them she whispers in his ear "So you like Michiro uhh?" said secretly. _

_He blushes in front the class. Girl were scream confession, the boys were blushing and red from the girl._

_He looks at her she smirks at his blush. _

_He notices that she staring at him the new girl. Sakura doesn't give enough time for him she push him out of class. _

_The class cheers for the happy couple._

…_._

…_._

…_.._

_She bows at him she walks to fight if I must I will become the pawn of this game. _

_For I love you with all my heart. _

…_._

…_._

…_.._

"_Oh my god your arm!" she scream at him._

"_It's nothing you worry too much" he laugh her out._

"_but your arm come here I will fix it" she scolded him._

"_by the way where is Michiro?" he ask look up to her. She tighten the bandage on him, he yell to her._

"_Owwwwww what was that for Sakura?" he give puppy eyes to her._

"_worry about your life would you it's important jerk" she smirked._

"_she went to her house to finish homework" she finished the bandages on him. He smiled she blushed._

"_Well thanks" he replied _

_She knew where he was going but didn't stop him because she couldn't. _

_Everyday every minute, everywhere to be with her_

_Her_

_Her_

_HER_

"_Why don't you love me?" she cried._

…

…

…

_His blood ran her fingers. His bloods stained her cloths. His blood imprinted into her mind. _

_His blood saved her. _

…_.._

…_.._

…

_**PART 2 song Some Nights - Fun**_

* * *

"no no please NO!" she awoke screaming. "H-hahhahhah a nightmare of him again" she laughed at herself. She was sweaty and dirty. She could still see his blood on her fingers. No matter how much she wash herself all still very much there every drop.

She hated herself more than anything.

Walking up to the restroom her reflection was as dull as her. She was plain pale most likely deathly to but she knew she wasn't death but felt it. Being in war doesn't this to you. Nightmares, terrors, and worst memories your life with "why am I still alive?" she wondered day and night.

Feeling the cold water hit her face she shivered. The cold was welcoming and comforting. It was warm to the hell she had encountered but another war is here again will she survive again.

Looking in the mirror her emeralds eyes stared to her. Lovely eyes, button nose, pout pink lips, curly eyelashes, and her heart shaped face. She smirks at the reflection.

"Never again will I ride a motorcycle" she looked at the mirror.

She decides to take a shower at 3:30 am.

Walking to school in her uniform was comforting from her horrid dream. The day was bright the bird sang kids played at the playground. The cloud looked grey and small.

Her first destination in school was the art room. Opening the door she saw a man dress in a black shirt and black tie she sent a smile to her.

"Cut the fake smile crack Sai" she threw her bag at him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed I must say" he frowns at her. She sent a glare to him as a replied.

"I will show you the wrong side if you don't shut up Sai" she was murderous to him.

"What can I do for you" he said low.

"I want alcohol" she to him.

"How about a bar" he tilted his head to her.

She nodded she needed to get drunk oh and dance yap that sounds good.

She smiled at Sai "I'll be a good girl" she said with a peace sign.

"^_^" Sai look calm but glad until.

"I need some hot hate sex too" she spoke out

"._. I don't really want to help with that there" he said while looking away.

"HHAHAHAH like I want to do it with you" she bang her hands on the table.

"oh course I don't want to have intercourse with you ugly" he replied.

"Ya you like that chick Ino right sensei" she tease.

She saw a tint of red on his butt pale skin "O_e …whaat YOU REALLY LIKE HER?!"

He didn't replied it was silent after her yelling.

"HOW can you like her she a witch she once pushed me to the trashcan almost kill her then but stopped because I don't want her blood on my cloth. She so EVIL SAI! What is wrong with your sense of taste in women?" she question why he likes her she was just to shocked again.

"She good, she smiled at me she is beautiful" he said looking at her eyes.

There it was that look she knew that look anywhere it was the same as him. Knowing that she stop and took a step back.

"you really like her uhh" she questioned.

"yes" he spoke

She smirked "I would help but she's a bitch and I don't like her good luck" she laughed leaving the building. She grabbed her bag and his notebook.

Sai stood dump folded staring at the door.

*Knock Knock*

"Sai Sensei"

"Hai" he looked up to see a blond girl with a pony tail.

"Sensei I saw someone leave this room she had pink hair now you aren't do her too right?" putting her hands on his neck she kissed him. Letting him open her mouth she moaned when he slipped a hand under her shirt. "Sensei I told Shikamaru and Choji to meet here for lunch" letting a whimper escaper her mouth. He left red marks all over her neck.

"You lock the door right Ino?" he glance down to see her blond hair spread all over the table. A deep blush was left on her face.

She nodded at the question.

"Now don't make too much noise Ino" he spoke softly next to her ear.

"Sensei you're my King" she purred to his ear.

He smirked "Well Shikamaru going to be sad isn't he Ino"

Grabbing the notebook she smirked and couldn't wait to open up the secrets. She didn't feel sorry when its war you just don't. She opponents were everywhere in this school if she was careful her king is a goner.

She smile an evil one to her opponents she was willing to do anything

Even sell her soul.

She was the true crazy bitch.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER **

**HAHAHHHA SAKURA A LITTLE SUICIDAL MAYBE BUT ITS GOOD plot **

**SAKURA THE CRAZY HAHAHAH**

**If you guys would please read my other Itachi sakura story **

**CALLED My unexpected love for you**

**FUNNY STUFF LOTS OF DRAMA NOT FIGHTING BUT DRAMA LIKE NARUTO BE KIDNAP FROM HIS WEDDING STUFF AND SUPERWOMEN HINATA TO RESCUE :D **

**SAKURA IS A FAMOUS SINGER AND ITACHI IS A BROTHER OF HER EX LOL**


End file.
